1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an hyperspectral detection and seeking system and more particularly to a hyperspectral detecting and seeking system for air-to-air missiles for tracking and seeking both airborne targets, such as aircraft and missiles as well as ground base targets, with predetermined hyperspectral signatures with relatively high accuracy relative to known systems which minimizes the possibility of false targeting while providing relative immunity against countermeasures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques are known for detecting and seeking various airborne targets, such as aircraft and missiles. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,465,940; 5,129,595; 5,323,987; 5,333,815; and 5,445,453. Such systems normally track the infrared emissions of the target either in a single or a few spectral bands. Unfortunately, with such systems, relatively simple flares and in-band sources can be used as effective countermeasures to prevent such systems from acquiring and/or tracking the target. When such systems are used in weapon systems, successful implementation of countermeasures significantly reduces the weapon's effectiveness.
Moreover, such systems have relatively limited utility for discriminating against various targets. As such, a risk exists that other objects having the same single or multiple band spectral signature will be targeted by the system. Such a situation could result in a friendly target being inadvertently targeted while the intended targets go undetected.